So Far Away
by XoXoGIRoXoX
Summary: Paco is just like his dad but when he meets juliana gallagher everything changes
1. Chapter 1 paco

"Paco hunny" _MI'ama _said shaking me softly

I groan softly "What ma"

"Time to get up its the first day of your senior year" _Mi'ama_ gets so emotional over the silliest things and my Senior year being one of them. She has been cryng for the last week complaining, how her little boy is all grown up now.  
>"Ma cant I just stay in bed I dont wannna go" I whine like I was 4 again<p>

"Oh shut up Paco and get ready. You have to take Aleah" Mi'ama is now almost in tears again "Alex and Mario to school with you" Shes full out balling now

_Dios mio_ I love her but sometimes shes just a big mess. My younger brothers Alex and Mario are only a year behind me and Aleah is a freshman. Alex and Mario are twins and have my dads dark hair and dark eyes but_ Mi'amas _smooth silky hair. They also are alot lighter than me and Aleah. You can tell that they are my moms, but as for Aleah she has my dads skin color but she has my moms golden blonde long hair and ocean blue eyes. I am just a mixture of both. _Mi'amas_ blue eyes and _Mi' papas_ dark hair and dark skin.

I get up and hug _Mi'ama. _I kiss her check and run into the bathroom before Alex and Mario can steal it. Aleah has her own bathroom along with my parents so its me and my brothers sharing a bathroom.

"_Mierda!" _I yell as I slip on a towel on the floor. "Paco Watch it" _Mi' papa' _warned from the other side of the door

"Okay _papa_" I sigh as I get up off the floor and turn on the shower. I strip and through my boxers and shirt in a concer that I know my mom will pick up when she cleans the bathrooms. I jump in the shower and let the hot water wash over me.

I get out with just 30 mintues left I grab a towel and run to my room. I grab a pair of jeans with ripps all over them, put them on and grab a shirt without any oil stains. Mi'ama will be so proud. I smile at my reflection in the mirror. I look just like my dad when he was my age. I grab my socks and shoes and run down stairs when I see what time it is. I run to the kitchen table and put on my socks and shoes. Aleah walks in with a short skirt and a form fitting shirt thats almost see through.

_"__¿Aleah qué diablos estás usando?" _I also scream at my baby sister. _"que son sólo 14! ir arriba y poner un poco de pantalones de chándal y una sudadera en una_" My dad just looks up and nods his head in agreement

She just crosses her arms over her chest and pouts "Mom" She whines. "Paco and daddy are saying I have to change. I think I look hot" I rub my temples

"Leah you are a freshman you dont need to look hot and even if you do no ones gunna look and Il make sure of it" She laughs as if Im joking "What are you gunna do scare away every guy that looks at me" I smile and nod my head, good plan sis

She stomps her foot and pouts Mi' papa' looks up and Sighs. "Fine Just finish getting ready" She smiles and kisses his check and runs back up stairs

I look at him as if hes _loca _"Dad you have to be kdding me, all the guys are gunna stare at her" I say trying to be as calm as I can. I am very over protective of Aleah, shes my baby sister, so of course I will just like Alex and Mario are of her too, She has 3 over protective brothers and an over protective Father thats wrose than all of us put together, and for some reason hes letting her get away with looking like that.

"You just make sure that if anyone looks at her or has the guts to touch her" he makes an evil face "you put them in their place _entender_?" I nod in agreement just as Alex and Mario run down stairs

"Did you see what Aleah was wearing" Alex said out of breath "She said, you said it was okay to wear _papa" _Mario asked our dad. He just nodded as Aleah came back in the room with make-up on and flip-flops in hand.

Mom had breakfast on the table but all I grabbed was an apple. I kissed her check as Alex takes a pancake and Mario takes 3 pieces of bacon and Aleah grabs her smoothie that mom made her and we run out the door. I unlock my car, a 95 camero, I redid the whole thing with some help from _mi'papa. _This thing is like my baby. The twins hop in back and Aleah moves the seat back and sits up font. I get in and start it. It roars to life as I put it in 1st gear and take off to my final year at fairfield high


	2. Chapter 2 Julianna

"Juli get up"

"No" I roll over and hide my head under the pillow. "Come on you have school" I groan

"Now Im not playing anymore Juli. Get your ass up" I groan again and roll out of bed and fell on the floor. "Owwie" I whine. I rub my ass. I hold my hand out from my brother to help me up

"Bry what time is it" I look up and rub my eyes trying to get the sleepies away. He still hasnt picked me up. He tosses my phone to me. I have 3 missed calls and 5 texts

"What the fuck" I put my phone on the bed and jump up. I stick my tongue out at him and run into the bathroom and start the shower

I just want to stay home and lay in bed. I strip and put my pjs down the shot to the basement. I jump in the shower and scream

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE IM GOIN TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT" I scream to bryan. I hear him laugh from the hall. I take the quickest shower of my life because my jack ass of a brother left me no hot water

I jump out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body and hair. I get to my room and hear my phone going off "great"

I look at the caller I.D. Bay

"Hello"

"Dont be late picking me up. I have Mrs. Peterson first hour and shell flip if Im late. Shes such a hardass god" Her girly voice comes through the phone

"Okay okay let me get ready and Il be there. Are you trying out this year for cheer" I flip my head down and let my hair fall out of the towel

"Yeah but I dont know who the captain is this year. They said shes good and was on the team last year" I smile

"I know who but you cant tell anyone" She gasps

"Who? Who? WHO?" I laugh

"Ill tell you when I pick you up. got to get ready"

I hang up and start getting ready

"First day of school here I come" I groan


	3. Chapter 3 Paco

As I pull up to Fairfield high I realize, nothing has changed. There are still prissy cheerleaders, gang banger's, the wanna be gang banger's that follow them around, the geeks, nerds, jocks, goths and everything in between. Aleah will most likely become a prissy cheerleader, that's all she has been talking about. Alex is the jock hes so big into football and soccer. As a freshman he was captain of the soccer team of course, Uncle Luis was the most proud out of all the family. Mario is a social blender, he gets along with everyone but has no group. As for me I'm one of the bad guys. I hang with the Gang banger's, but I'm not one.

Until I was at least 5 or 6, we lived on the south side. then my parents became the best known scientist ever blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. So all my friends I grew up with became part of the LB. I just followed my friends. No, I would never get jumped in because I know what mi'papa went through. My parents have no clue I'm still hanging with them but Aleah, Alex and Mario do. They are sworn to silence. That's why I hang out with Matt, Sienna and Doug's son, to cover up my other friends and the fact that me and him where born on the same day and we have been best friend's ever since, because of our mothers.

"Yo, Paco, Hello you there? Earth to Paco" My friend Marco snaps his fingers in my face. I snap out of it

"You okay Paco?" he asked. I nod my head. "Since your okay damn your sister is fuckin' sexy" He said licking his lips. Anger Flairs up in my body. My blood is boiling in my vain's. My heart rate picks up. "you better watch what you say. That's my baby sister. I will make your life a living hell if you ever touch her or think about her got it" I about to rip his head off. "Chill out bro I'm not gunna' do anything unless she asks" He had his cocky grin on his tan face. I swear I'm going to kill this guy. I want to burst. "Get the fuck out of my car now before I rip you out myself" I open my door and swing my feet out. I stomp over to his door. I rip it open and I'm about to pound on his face, when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I take a deep breath as I turn around.

I'm now standing face to face, well more the head to chest, with my sister. Shes so short. "What" I say trough my teeth and my head down looking at her. Marco has already pushed my buttons and its not even first hour. "I forgot my gym bag" she gives me a confusing look and walks to the driver side. She opens the door and bends over shower some of her _chi'-chi's. _I see Marco looking

I grab him by his collar and rip him out of my car. Aleah is over there faster then I could raise my first. "OH MUH GOD PACO DON'T YOU DARE! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU GET SUSPENED ONE MORE TIME" She screams over everyone talking. Shes shaking kinda bad. Fuck! I let go of Marco and walk over to Aleah. I go to pull her into a hug. She pulls away. FUCK! The last time she had seen me fight was when her little boyfriend of hers was trying to sleep with her at the age of 13! He was also cheating on her with the school slut. What the hell are these kids learning now a days.

"Aleah _calmate_ _por farvor" _I ask calmly trying to prevent what I know is going to happen. When I beat up her prick of a boyfriend, she watched and I didn't know. She wouldn't talk to me for weeks I think almost 2 mouths but then I explained and everything Is okay. I just promised her I wouldn't fight in front of her anymore "Aleah come here" She walks into my arms and hugs me, good at least she don't hate me. I kiss her forehead and lock my car making sure I have everything

We walk up to school scared out of our minds but mine a different reason then hers.


	4. Chapter 4 Julianna

"Oh my god your kidding me" My bestfriend, Bay, screamed from the passanger seat. "No 100 percent forreals" I smile trying not to crash into the Camero in front of me.

"You?" She questions me with her amazing smile, that could get any guy to want her, on her lips. I nod my head excitedly.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS CHEER CAPTAIN" She screams out the window. I started laughing so hard I was crying. I slow down a little to pull into fairfields parking lot. I have the first day jitters. I could feel my heart beat pick up. I park next to the Camero I almost hit when Bay was screaming at me.

I put the top up on my car, as I'm waiting I check my hair and make up making sure I look good. I smile in satisfaction. When the tops up, I open my door and grab my gym bag. I close and lock my doors. I walk over to bay who is watching a fight.

Its the first day of school come one. I recongnize the guy choking the other one. Paco Fuentes, and Marco Deiz. "What the hell they are best friends" I whisper in Bays ear. She just shakes her head. I stand and watch whats going on. A petite girl runs to Paco.

"OH MUH GOD PACO DON'T YOU DARE! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU GET SUSPENED ONE MORE TIME" She screams over everyone talking. Shes shaking kinda bad. He automatically drops Marco. He walks up to her and trys to pull her in a hug put she pulls away.

"Aleah _calmate por farvor" _ He said to her, what ever that means. I'm frozen at the events that just went on right in front of my eyes. Bays eyes are almost out of her head.

He pulls the girl, Aleah I think her name was, into hug and kisses her forehead. They pull away and he locks his car, checking his pockets. He and Aleah walk away leaven Marco choking on the ground, next to Pacos's car.

How can he be so heartless. I walk up to Marco, I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumps. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if your okay" I say looking at him. He has a slight hand print on his neck. you can see each one of Paco's fingers in his neck. I felt so bad for him.

He coughs "Yeah Paco can be a real hard ass if you mess with his sister" He said with a raspy voice. So she was his sister. A smile slowly spreads across his face.

I have a feeling I should walk away now, but I don't. I hold out my hand to him and he takes it in his hard, strong hand. "Julianna Gallagher" I said with my kick-ass, cheerleading smile on. He looked me up and down. I was kind of shocked. I have never in my life been checked out like that, most people do it when they think I'm not looking.

"Marco Deiz" he smiled "_Tu puta sexy" _ He said to me with a cocky grin on his face. "Uh translate please" I say in a shy voice. I look down and see we are still holding hands. I pull away and he laughs.

"Your fucking sexy" He said trying not to laugh. I smile and stand up. I nod my head, grab my bag and head off into school. Bays already gone she couldn't be late for Mrs. Peterson's class. I look at my schedule. Great gym first hour. I look down the hall and realize class already started. I through my head back, what a way to start of senior year. I take off for the gym.


	5. note

Thank u guys for all the reviews and reading it:)

I love u guys for it:)

Im making it as long as I can

I also have dyslexia and my grandmas in the hospital

I also just got over being sick to the point where I couldnt even pick up my laptop

No im not making excuses I just letting u guys know

Please dont be to hard on me I get spellings wrong and my grammar is too but Im not writing a book so if u understand what im saying dont complain

Sorry if u guys think Im a bitch but Im trying my best to write an amzing story for u guys

So please please please be easy on my

A new chapter will be coming out soon after midterms:)


	6. Chapter 5 Paco

Hey guys sorry I havent updated in awhile my grandma just passed away and I had to deal with that and its just a big mess soo here it is chap 5

I walk into Mrs. Peterson's class and found a seat next to a hot girl, I think her name is Chelsea. She has long black hair but pale skin. Her hair is definitely dyed. Her bangs sweep across her forehead and form around her right eye. She has piercing blue eyes, just like mine, and full pink lips.

"Paco" I turn to her and hold out my hand. She looks down at my hand and laughs in disgust. She stands up and walks away

Whatever bitch I think as my friend James pulls up a chair next to me. I nod my head as Mrs. Peterson walks in holding a folder to her chest, She closes the door behind her.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Senior Chemistry" She says in a peppy voice. She walks her petit little body over to her desk, leans on the edge and opens up her class folders.

"I appreciate you picking your own seats, but since this is my class, I make the seating arrangments... alphabetically" The class moans and groans. she just smiles

"Mary Alcott, take the first seat. Your partner is Andrew Carson." The list goes on and on as I try and figure out who my partner is. "Paco Fuentes" Mrs. Peterson said snapping me out of my day dream. She is pointing to the Table behind Mary. I stand up and walk my not so happy ass over to the lable and have my seat.

"Mr. Fuentes, dont think this class will be a piece of cake beacuse your parents got lucky and developed a medication to halt the progression of Alzheimer's. Your father never did finish my class and he flunked one of my tests, although I have a feeling your mother was the one who should have fail. But that just means I expect extra from you" She said fixing her glasses on her nose

"_Si, Senora"_ I reply she nods her head and looks down at her list. "Julianna Gallagher. Please take you seat next to Mr. Fuentes." My eyes wonder around the room to find a girl in a jean shirt and a tight shirt that said Pom on it. I smile at her and she blushes as she takes her seat to me. finishes the list and continues talking.

"And for those of you who want to start any trouble I have a zero tolerance policy, and that goes for you to Paco, Ask your dad and mom I had to spend alot of time with them after class. I hope to the high heavens your not the same." I smile at her and reply with two words

"_No, Senora" _ I give her my breath taking smile just like my dads. She shakes her head and starts talking again

"You dont have to like you partner but our stuck together for the next ten months, so take 5 minutes to get to know each other"

I pull out my notebook which I have been using all day to write down the shit I needed for classes and everything. I also pull out a pen to I can write down shit about Julianna. I see shes doing the same. I turn my body to her and hold out my hand

"Paco Fuentes" She takes my hand in hers. "I know who you are, bad boy of the school" She has a kick ass smile "Julianna Gallagher. But you can call me Juli" There she goes smiling that kick ass smile of hers

"You better kiss my ass too, I seen you choke Marco" She had this evil grin on her face

"Bitch" Was all I said to make that smile bigger


	7. Chapter 6 Julianna

"You better kiss my ass too, I seen you choke Marco" I smile, my kick ass smile again for like the 6th time today

"Bitch" Was all Paco said to make me smile wider."So what did you do over summer" I ask as sweetly as I can. He gives me the finger and grabs my note book. So I grab his. I write down that I went to the beach everyday and got my tan on and I got my new car. I slide his notebook back over when he slide mine back over

Writen in sloppy hand writing was 3 words. "Me. You. Tonight." I look over at him and shake my head. "Okay times up" voice booms through the room. Everyones heads shot up. The room is dead quiet.

"Mary you go first" She said, Mary nods her head and starts to talk. I stopped listening after the first word I dont care about Andrew. I know more about him then anyone, I grew up with him.

Wait, what am I going to say for Paco. Ill make something up on the spot. Next think I know Paco is being called to introduce me. I cant wait to hear what he has to say.

"This is Julianna Gallagher, but call her Juli. She spent her summer on the beach working on her tan and stalking me. She also spent her daddys money on her new car. And she had her baby over the summer it was a little boy who she named Paco." Paco gave me this evil grin and sat down. Two can play this game.

"This is Paco Fuentes. He spent his summers getting high, selling crack and having sex with random girls. He has 3 kids and-" Before I could finish Mrs. Peterson cut me off

"Okay I think we have hear enough out of you two. After class you both can see me. Next person, Fernando hill." I sit down. Im fuming, I hate Paco fuentes.

After everyone introduced their Partners, class has finally ended and me and Paco are walking up to meet with Mrs. hardass. "Paco Your just like your father lets just hope you finish my class" She holds out a detention slip to him and one to me

"Mrs. peterson can I take something eles I have poms in 15 minutes" I ask nicely. "You can either take the dentention or you and paco have to spend every other day with each other once you guys pick your project" As much as I hate Paco I cant be late for Poms

"Ill take the second one" I say looking at my shoes. She nods her head and hands me a slip "Either one of your Parents have to sign it on each day you guys work together with out fighting. Got it" She said looking at me then Paco and hands him one too

I nod my head and she lets us go. I take off to my locker to grab my gym bag. What the hell its not here. I throw what little is in my locker onto the floor and still cant find it I put everything back in and run to the gym, but I hit something or someone hard and fall.  
>I groan and stand up. I look up to find Paco staring down at me.<p>

"Oh its only you" I say and walking away. He calls me a bitch and walks outside. Whatever I have to get to poms fast as soon as I remember where my gym bag is.


	8. Chapter 7 Paco

I walk outside and to find Marco waiting for me by my car. What the hell does he want. I walk past him and unlock the doors. i open the door and get it. I unlock the glove compartment and grab my cigarettes and lighter. I see him open the door as I pull out a cigarette. I hand him one and he closes the door. I light my cigarette. I so needed one. I hand him the lighter so he can light his. I inhale the smoke and relax in my seat. My hand rests on my lap and the other on the gearshift.

"Look man, Im sorry about this morning. I didnt know know it would piss you off that bad" He said takig a hit of his cigarette. I shrug my shoulders as if to say 'What ever dude'. I start the car and turn on the radio. I try to clear my mind but its not working

"You ready for the fight tonight? Its you and Sean" Marco tells me. I nod my head and Take hit of my cigarete, Just as the song headstrong comes on. Just the song I need right now. I let the lyrics play in my mind as I finish my cigarette.

I put my cigarette out as I get out the car, I start to walk to the football field. I wait for Aleah to be done so I can leave. Thats When I see a breathe taking site. Julianna In her cheer outfit.

MY GOD!

~Sorry guys I know its really short and I havent updated in while. Im sorry i havent forgot I just have alot going on my grandma died and I have to deal with everything with that and Im sorry. I promise I will update more:)"


End file.
